The present disclosure relates to the fabrication of micro devices, specifically, a micro device having a mirror surface.
A spatial light modulator (SLM) can be built with an array of tiltable mirror plates having reflective surfaces. Each mirror plate can be tilted about an axis by electrostatic forces to an “on” position and an “off” position. The electrostatic forces can be generated by electric potential differences between the mirror plate and an electrode underneath the mirror plate. In the “on” position, the micro mirror plate can reflect incident light to form an assigned pixel in a display image. In the “off” position, the micro mirror plate can direct incident light away from the display image. A mirror plate can be held by a mechanical stop at the “on” or the “off” position.